


Cordiform

by Alitheia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Geisha, F/M, Genderbending, Kyoto, Pointless, kinda love at first sight but nothing happened tho, maiko!akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitheia/pseuds/Alitheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima kebetulan saja melewati Hanamikoji; ia bertemu gadis yang bentuk bibirnya seperti hati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordiform

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki
> 
> saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari menulis fanfiksi ini.  
> 

Midorima tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berada di sana.

Tidak di Kyoto, tidak di Gion, tidak ratusan kilometer dari tempat seharusnya ia berada—membaca buku di apartemen, dan bersiap-siap untuk kelas yang akan dimulai dalam kurang dari dua minggu—tapi Takao bilang kalau ini kesempatan langka, Midorima akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau sampai tidak ikut dengannya, dan tahu apa barang keberuntungannya di hari Takao mengajaknya pergi dari kota?—Tiket kereta!

Sebenarnya ia antara menyesal dan tidak menyesal sih; di hari-hari pertama ketika Takao sibuk dengan seminar yang menjadi alasan sebenarnya mendatangi Kyoto, ia menggunakan waktunya untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri dan mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang sudah tidak pernah lagi didatanginya sejak tur sekolah semasa SMP. Midorima mampir dan berdoa di setiap kuil yang ia lewati, dan mungkin juga sudah membeli semua jenis _omamori_ **[1]** kalau tidak sadar diri. Pokoknya ia bertekad, selama masih berada di kota ini, ia akan berdoa pada dewa mana pun dan meminta nasibnya diperbaiki. Tahun ketiganya sebentar lagi berakhir dan ia rasa dirinya mulai memasuki tahap-tahap depresi.

Midorima selalu belajar keras, berdoa keras, dan berusaha membuat dirinya beruntung dengan lebih keras lagi. Seharusnya, sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilakukannya, bukan? Meski sadar akan fakta itu, ia tidak bisa mengusir pikiran bahwa masih ada yang kurang. Ada sesuatu yang ia lewatkan atau ia lupa lakukan. Midorima tidak tahu ia kehilangan apa, dan ia tidak juga bisa menemukan penyebab dari kegelisahnnya. Takao bilang kalau ia memang lupa akan sesuatu, pastilah Midorima lupa caranya bersenang-senang. Padahal masih muda, tapi dirinya terlalu banyak bekerja dan berpikir; padahal masih banyak hal yang lebih penting dari mempertahankan prestasinya atau tembakan basket yang (dengan konyolnya) tidak pernah meleset itu, tapi dirinya selalu saja berusaha seperti orang sinting. Temannya menguliahi panjang lebar soal kesehatan psikologis meski sebenarnya ia kuliah jurusan komunikasi. Tapi setidaknya Midorima melihat efek dari jurusan yang dipilih Takao, toh buktinya, hanya dengan kata-kata ia berhasil membujuknya untuk ikut (atau jangan-jangan Takao seharusnya mengambil _marketing_ saja ya), sampai pergi ke bagian kota yang _semacam_ ini pula.

“Ini tidak salah, apanya yang salah dengan berjalan-jalan malam hari di Kyoto?” Takao tertawa geli. “Semua orang melakukannya!”

“Salah kalau kita tersasar ke gang prostitusi,” ia meggerutu.

“Tapi kan kita sudah cukup umur?”

“Bukan itu masalahnya!”

Mereka sebenarnya bermaksud untuk pergi ke Hanamikoji, tapi keliru mengambil belokan dan tersesat ke _bagian Gion_ _yang_ _lain_. Sementara di sini Midorima merasa moralnya sedang terkikis perlahan-lahan, Takao malah cengar-cengir ke sana-ke mari, sesekali bersiul rendah atau mengomentari poster-poster promosi yang dipasang di luar bangunan.

“Shin-chan, mau coba masuk ke salah satu—”

“Kalau kau melanjutkan, aku pulang duluan.”

“Jangan malu-malu begitu ah,” Takao terbahak, menyikutnya di lengan, “macam perjaka saja.”

Setelah kepala temannya jadi sasaran jitak, baru akhirnya mereka berhasil menemukan jalan yang dimaksud. Midorima mengutuk kemampuan membaca peta Takao yang buruk dan mata rajawalinya yang tidak berguna, sementara yang satunya berdalih karena gelap ia jadi kesulitan melihat apa-apa. Sebenarnya area itu tidak bisa dibilang gelap juga, malah justru penuh manusia serta lampu-lampu yang didesain mirip lentera; cahaya kuning dan oranyenya memantul di jalanan batu yang agak basah, menciptakan gradasi warna seperti lelehan cat air. Di sekeliling mereka, dari segala arah, orang-orang—lokal maupun turis asing—berlalu-lalang tanpa peduli malam atau musim dingin, mengenakan kimono-kimono sewaan hingga sulit dibedakan antara mana yang memakai untuk kegiatan sehari-hari atau hanya untuk bergaya satu kali. Tidak jarang, bunyi klakson dari mobil yang hendak lewat memekakkan telinga, mengusir para pengunjung yang selalu saja tidak pernah diberitahu kalau jalanan itu masih dilalui kendaraan dan bukannya dikhususkan untuk pejalan kaki.

“Banyak _geisha_ lewat di sekitar sini lho—kalau beruntung, kita mungkin bisa bertemu satu.” Temannya memasang mata, menolehkan kepalanya ke berbagai arah. Midorima pernah mendengar kalau _geisha_ di Gion jumlahnya hanya sedikit dan mereka selalu berjalan dengan cepat. Sekalipun ada _geisha_ sungguhan, malah sering tidak disadari karena terbaur dengan turis-turis yang mengenakan kimono. Toh kalau ia pergi dengan Takao dan matanya sih (yang meskipun tadi sempat ia katai karena salah belok), Midorima ragu bisa melewatkan _geisha_ lewat kalau memang ada. “Sekarang jadi saat yang tepat bagi _lucky_ item-mu untuk berguna, Shin-chan.”

Begitu benda keberuntungannya disebut, tangannya otomatis merogoh saku, tempat sebuah magnet kulkas berbentuk hati yang baru dibelinya tadi pagi—dengan dasar ramalan Oha-Asa, tentu saja, yang memberitahu hingga ke bentuk spesifik _lucky item_ -nya. Katanya Cancer juga berada di peringkat pertama hari itu, dan begitu saja Midorima sebenarnya sudah cukup bersyukur meskipun ia mugkin tidak akan bertemu satu _geisha_ pun. Di atas kepala mereka, langit malam yang sebelumnya berawan mulai bersih, pelan-pelan kedunya bisa melihat bulan yang hampir bulat penuh bersinar keperakan. Namun udaranya tidak juga menghangat, Midorima mengeratkan syal yang melingkari lehernya dan berpikir kalau sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk kembali ke penginapan. Mau bagaimana pun, ini adalah malam terakhir di Kyoto dan kereta pulang mereka berangkat sehabis makan siang besok, ia ingin cepat-cepat beristirahat dan memastikan tidak ada barang yang tertinggal.

Ia tidak menghitung berapa lama mereka berada di sana, tapi tangannya mulai sedikit-sedikit terasa beku. Di sebelahnya, Takao menguap tanpa ditutupi, pemuda itu memang kekurangan tidur beberapa hari belakangan. “Kurasa kita sudah cukup banyak melihat-lihat? Bagaimana kalau putar balik di ujung jalan lalu pulang?”

Midorima memberinya anggukan sebagai jawaban. Keduanya berbalik di dekat sebuah gerbang yang menuju kuil dan kembali mengarah ke belokan tempat sebelumnya mereka datang. Itu akan menjadi kesempatan terakhir baginya untuk menikmati pemandangan jadi Midorima membiarkan matanya berlompatan; dari bata yang menyusun jalan, ke rumah-rumah minum teh dengan _inu-yarai_ **[2]** di bagian bawah dinding dan kerai bambu di jendela lantai dua mereka, kemudian ke turis-turis yang sibuk berpose, hingga ke para pengunjung asing yang selalu punya kamera menggantung di leher mereka. Sekali-dua kali, Takao menghentikannya di dekat pintu masuk sebuah bangunan dan memintanya untuk mengambilkan foto, kadang sembari mengomentari soal harga di menu makanan yang dipajang di depan. Midorima sendiri, dibanding mempermasalahkan soal harga dari tempat makan yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia masuki, lebih suka memerhatikan papan-papan kayu yang membentuk bangunannya dan membayangkan apa yang ada di balik pintu-pintu gesernya.

Ia mengalihkan fokusnya ke jalan, berusaha membuat proyeksi akan seluruh distrik itu satu atau dua abad yang lalu. Pastilah lentera-lenteranya masih sungguhan, ia pikir, dan tidak ada mobil tapi hanya becak-becak yang ditarik, sementara di belakangnya para penumpang duduk dengan nyaman menekuk kaki, rapi dibalik balutan kimono mereka. Sekarang, pemandangan itu tidak lagi ada, bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini Midorima bisa melihat kendaraan-kendaraan beroda empat melaju di jalanan utama, hanya beberapa meter sebelum Hanamikoji berakhir. Mungkin mereka tidak akan bertemu _geisha_ atau siapa pun—seperti ada perasaan rugi, memang, dan mungkin saja memang itu yang membuat Midorima merasa kekurangan sejak kunjungan ke kuilnya yang terakhir—tapi tidak apa-apa, ia rasa, begitu saja mungkin sudah tidak apa-apa.

Tepat setelah dirinya berpikir begitu, Midorima melihatnya. Melangkah dari jalanan utama dan membelok ke Hanamikoji, suara detakan sandal kayunya terdengar lebih dulu sebelum ia bisa bisa memproses apa yang ada di hadapannya. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono hijau muda, dengan bagian bawah pakaiannya diangkat supaya tidak terseret, memperlihatkan kilasan kimono dalam berwarna merah menyala—yang Midorima tidak tahu bagaimana, tapi ia bisa menangkap bahkan hingga ke detail dari motif rumitnya yang berwarna putih—serasi dengan obinya yang juga merah, melekat di pingganggnya dengan ujung yang menjuntai panjang berayun di belakang siluetnya. Ia adalah seorang _maiko_ — _geisha_ magang—Midorima bisa melihat perbedaannya karena ia membacanya di buku panduan untuk turis beberapa hari yang lalu. Figur itu sendiri memang tidak asing, karena _geisha_ yang sering dijadikan ikon negara sebenarnya adalah _maiko_ , namun meski seumur hidupnya ia habiskan di Jepang, tidak pernah sekali pun Midorima terbayang bisa bertemu langsung dengan mereka.

Tapi ada satu hal aneh yang disadarinya, tiga meter dari tempatnya dan Takao berdiri, cahaya lampu jatuh ke kepala si _maiko_ dan ia bisa melihat kalau rambutnya berwarna merah menyala, bersaing dengan hiasan-hiasan yang diselipkan ke sana. Mereka berdua tidak bergerak, tidak juga bicara, atau mungkin sebenarnya memang tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa karena terlalu terpukau. Bahkan hingga gadis itu tepat melewatinya dan membungkuk sedikit untuk menyapa sopan, “ _Konbanwa_ ,” Midorima masih lupa caranya bernapas. Pandangan mereka bertemu, salah satu mata si _maiko_ sewarna rambutnya, sementara matanya yang lain berwarna keemasan. Bersemu di cat wajah yang seputih salju, polesan bibirnya merah dan mungil; bentuknya seperti hati.

Takao yang tersadar lebih dulu, menyenggol ujung sepatunya. Dengan kaku mereka membungkuk dan membalas sapaan. _Pastilah Cancer memang sedang benar-benar beruntung_ , hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya ketika ia tidak tahu harus merasa bagaimana, _Oha-Asa memang sakti_ dan Midorima tidak menyesal menjadi pengikut setianya.

“Seiko-neesan!”

Panggilan itu membuat si _maiko_ menoleh, ke sosok gadis yang berjalan dari belakangnya dalam langkah-langkah cepat. Kimononya bergaris-garis dengan obi merah muda, sedangkan rambutnya sewarna langit; Midorima bertanya-tanya apakah _okiya_ **[3]** yang satu ini memang semua _geisha_ -nya berambut tidak biasa.

“Tetsuko,” ujar si _maiko_ yang dipanggil Seiko. “Sudah selesai latihannya? _Otsukaresamadeshita._ ” Suaranya sedang dan lembut, membuat Midorima memikirkan segala macam kata _cheesy_ yang bisa dijadikannya metafora, tapi pada akhirnya tetap tidak menemukan satu pun yang pas. Hanya _Seiko_ , suara itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan hal selain Seiko. Mengikuti kalimatnya, Tetsuko membungkuk dalam-dalam. “ _Itterashaimase_ , Seiko-neesan.”

Seiko memberinya senyuman, menganggukan kepalanya yang cantik dan berlalu. Sekali lagi matanya dan mata Midorima berserobok, membuatnya si pemuda terpaku pada tatapannya yang berbeda warna dan bibirnya—bibirnya yang berbentuk seperti hati dan mungkin selama ini memang itulah yang ia cari. Gadis itu mengagguk sekali lagi sebelum berlalu, berjalan dengan langkah-langkahnya yang kecil namun gesit, memenuhi jalan dengan detakan dari sandal kayunya yang tinggi. Midorima memandangi obi panjangnya berayun-ayun di belakang punggungnya, hingga sosok itu menghilang di balik para pengunjung yang menyadari keberadaannya dan berebut untuk mengambil foto.

Ia dan Takao sama-sama diam saja hingga mereka sampai di jalan utama dan menyeberang ke halte bus, menunggus bus nomor 50—atau 53—atau jangan-jangan 205 ya—mendadak ia lupa bus mana yang harus mereka ambil untuk kembali ke penginapan. Takao menguap sekali lagi, menggosok matanya dan berdeham, “Antara aku saja yang terlalu mengantuk lalu jatuh tertidur dan sekarang sedang bermimpi, Shin-chan, atau jimatmu itu yang membuat kita benar-benar beruntung.”

“Entah.” Hanya itu jawabannya, sibuk memandangi deretan pertokan dan pejalan kaki di seberang. Pada saat itu ia sudah lupa apa rencananya nanti ketika tiba di Tokyo, apa yang mau ia pelajari sebelum kelas dimulai, atau bahkan segala kekhawatirannya sebelumnya ada. Ia hanya menimbang-nimbang, alasan apa lagi atau seminar mana lagi yang bisa mengembalikannya ke Kyoto.

Tidak, dirinya memang tidak pernah bermaksud untuk berada di sana. Ia hanya kebetulan saja melewati Hanamikoji dan bertemu dengan gadis yang bentuk bibirnya seperti hati; Midorima tidak menyesal.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Semacam jimat keberuntungan, biasa dijual di kuil-kuil Shinto/Buddha.
> 
> [2] Semacam pagar melengkung dari bambu, umum dipasang di bagian bawah bangunan tradisional di Kyoto.
> 
> [3] Rumah _geisha_.
> 
>  ***** **Gion:** Salah satu distrik di Kyoto yang akhirnya berkembang menjadi distrik _geisha_ paling terkenal dan eksklusif di seluruh Jepang.
> 
>  ***** **Hanamikoji** : jalan di Gion yang masih dipertahankan bangunan-bangunan tradisionalnya.
> 
>  ***** sebenernya agak complicated sih kalau berusaha dijelasin di sini, tapi banyak yang salah paham, intinya yang mau saya sampein sih ya, _geisha_ itu bukan _prostitute_ :" terus kalau masih ada yang bingung juga, _maiko_ itu _geisha_ yang masih magang—serupa tapi tak sama (?)
> 
>  ***** ini ditulis demi memenuhi obsesi pribadi (?) sih ahahahaha (´・ω・`) /iye  
>  anyway semoga saja semua bisa menikmati seperti saya enjoy nulisnya, terima kasih sudah membaca /o/


End file.
